


Calling in a Favor

by bibliosoph



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex just wants to help, Cute, Family, M/M, did I mention cute, exchange!, henry wants to be a dad, philip does something right, sad for a hot sec, supportive family, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliosoph/pseuds/bibliosoph
Summary: Alex and Henry have been trying so very hard to have a child but it's not working out.An unexpected hero helps make their life complete.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 28
Kudos: 160
Collections: RWRB Spring Fling Exchange





	Calling in a Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8glassesofmilkin3minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8glassesofmilkin3minutes/gifts).



Alex is pacing and writing his hands nervously as he waits to hear the ding of the security system––the telltale sign that his husband has returned home to him. He’s torn between wanting Henry home as soon as possible and wanting Henry to just not come back for a while. The past two hours have turned Alex into an anxious mess––he’s fiddled with the wedding band so many times that it seems likely to just slip off his finger entirely. Maybe he’d feel better if he could just call and talk to someone, but he can’t. It wouldn’t be fair to Henry if Alex told someone else before his own husband. So Alex will keep pacing while he tries to convince himself that everything will be okay. That Henry will still love him.

There’s a _ding_. Henry.

“I’m home, love,” his voice says from downstairs.

The walls feel like they’re closing in. The air is too thick for him to take in.

“Alex, where are you?”

“I’m up here,” he calls back, his voice shaking. He closes his eyes, embarrassed by how he must sound.

The sound of Henry’s footsteps on the hardwood stairs is unmistakable, as is the sound of the gate at the top of the stairs. The squeaking sound of it makes his guilt multiply––it takes up residence in his stomach. All at once, the memory of Henry putting the gate up with that infectious grin on his face floods Alex’s mind. Now that they have to take it down, what will Henry say?

“Why are you on the floor?” Henry asks, suddenly in the doorway.

Alex looks up, eyes wide and wet. “I––I’m so sorry.” A sob tears through him and he buries his head in his hands.

Henry––perfect Henry in his collared shirt and snug jeans––moves across the space and wraps his arms around a trembling Alex. Alex melts into him, not knowing how eager Henry will be to hold him once Alex tells him what’s got him in such a state in the first place. The thought of Henry pulling away from him, of looking at him with big, sad eyes, is enough to make Alex feel like he might collapse or throw up.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Henry asks in a whisper, carding his hands through Alex’s curls. The tone makes Alex’s breath hitch––it’s the perfect tone for something they won’t be able to have anymore. And it’s Alex’s fault. He knows that.

“Jenna called,” Alex tells him.

Henry freezes. A beat of silence as he tries to register what that could mean. “Oh? What did she, erm, say?”

Alex takes a deep breath. It’s better that they’re not making eye-contact right now, probably. Alex doesn’t think he could do this if he had to look Henry in the eye. “It’s…it fell through.”

“I don’t understand what that means,” Henry tells him, going back to stroking his hair.

He closes his eyes. “It means that…uh…she had a miscarriage.”

Henry freezes again. Alex is afraid that he’s going to be furious––that he’s going to break down and push Alex far, far away. It’s what Alex deserves, probably.

“Is she okay?”

Alex can’t help but scoff. “What? H––are you okay? She’s fine––I still paid her. I think she’s more guilty than anything which is ridiculous because I mean, obviously, it’s not her fault.”

“It’s no one’s fault,” Henry tells him softly, knowing where he was going with this.

“We’ve had two of them before her, H. Three perfectly healthy, doctor-approved surrogates. And it hasn’t worked. It has to be me, right? And I know you said no originally, but maybe if we use your spe––”

“No,” Henry tells him, sticking his chin out. “Absolutely not. We all decided that it had to be yours; that my genetics would leave our child predisposed for a multitude of issues that I want to protect them from as best I can. The doctor agreed.”

Alex nods, recalling that conversation (and the inevitable follow-ups) very well. “I know, I know. I just––”

“We’ll find another surrogate. Another egg donor, maybe. We can get it started right away, we can––”

“I can’t do it again.”

Henry is silent for a moment. “Can’t do what?”

Alex takes a deep breath. “I can’t do _this_ again. The doctor told us that it might not work––that my sperm was problematic. It’s––it’s too much. And I know that it’s, like, not really my fault because there are hundreds of factors that go into this sort of thing, but it…it hurts. And it feels like it’s my fault. And I feel like I’m letting you down.”

“You’re not letting me down,” Henry assures him, kissing his forehead. “You could never let me down. But if you don’t want to do another surrogate, I’m not sure what we’re supposed to do. Adoption didn’t––it can’t work for us. We’ve tried––we’ve called all of the agencies.”

Alex recalls that all too well, too. Adoption was their first move––it was the first thing they thought of. It was a no brainer at the time. If they could find a child and give that child a better life, it would make them happy. They wanted to do that for a kid––they told every agency that they would adopt a child of any age from anywhere. It didn’t matter as long as it meant that they got to give the child a new home––a better home––and the life the child deserved. But they couldn’t do it. The agencies said they’d make great parents but that they didn’t feel comfortable giving a child to them because that child would spend every moment of their life in the spotlight. Alex had gotten into fights with them over that––which probably didn’t help––but if celebrities could adopt children, why couldn’t they? And, well, after a while he understood. Actors and singers aren’t controversial political figures like he and Henry are. They’re not constantly facing death threats like they are. They aren’t princes of fucking England.

So adoption was, sadly, off the table. Which left a surrogate. And after three tries, that's off the table, too.

And all Alex wants to do is give Henry a child. He sees how much Henry yearns for a child––how much he wants to be a father. And it kills him that he can’t seem to get it right. It kills him that he can’t just go and, like, pick up a child for him.

“Right,” Alex says. “So…”

“So,” Henry sighs, “we wait. Or we just…”

Alex takes in a shaky breath. “Yeah. I––we should probably tell everyone. Make sure they don’t…”

Henry nods and gets to his feet, pulling Alex up with him. Henry takes Alex’s face in his hands and kisses him deeply.

“I love you,” Henry tells him.

Do you? Alex wants to ask. Even though I can’t give you the one thing you want more than anything in the world? But he doesn’t ask. He smiles back at him, his lame attempt of making this all seem very normal instead of extremely heartbreaking.

The phone calls are hard for both of them, but they get through it together. Jenna sends him a fruit basket as an apology. Alex calls her later that day to let her know that they’re glad she’s okay and that there’s no apology needed. And they keep living their lives. And Alex watches Henry’s eyes light up each time he sees someone with a baby––then watches as that light turns dark when he realizes that it’s something he’ll never be able to have.

Time seems to move slowly. And the baby gates and baby-proofing things are still up around the house because Alex doesn’t have the heart to take them down or to ask Henry about them. And the room that they set aside for their child is empty. The door stays closed. And the house seems empty and quiet these days. And Alex feels like he’s drowning and he has no idea what to do or say to make anything better for either of them. Thankfully, through it all, they still love each other. They’re still with each other for the rough moments. If Alex didn’t have his husband through this, he knows that he wouldn’t be able to survive.

Philip’s in the city, randomly, and asks Alex to meet with him a café near the brownstone. And Alex doesn’t really know why Philip’s asked him to come to see him and not Henry, but Alex goes. He’ll play nice––he doesn’t have the energy to put up much of a fight. And Philip’s gotten…better, he supposes. Less dickish. Being a father has been good for him.

When Alex gets there, Philip looks twitchy and nervous. It makes Alex feel scared for what’s about to happen, but he takes the seat across from him anyway. And Philip, it seems, has used his power (or money) to close the café down. There are no other patrons, no employees. Just him and Alex and PPOs standing guard outside. Alex is even more scared now.

“Getting rid of the witnesses?” Alex asks as he takes a seat.

Philip raises an eyebrow at him. “Witnesses?”

Jesus. “For when you kill me? Is that what’s happening?”

Philip stares at him for a second before laughing. It’s an uncomfortable sort of laugh like this situation wasn’t already extremely uncomfortable to begin with. “No, of course not. At any rate, Henry would certainly murder me if I laid even a finger on you.”

He laughs like it’s funny or something so Alex lets out an awkward chuckle, totally out of his element.

“Anyway, I’ve called you here to discuss, erm, an opportunity with you.”

“Why isn’t Henry here?”

Philip sighs. “I thought it might be better if I discussed it with you first––then, depending on your answer and how things go from there, you can be the one to fill him in.”

Alex nods and gestures for him proceed.

“I know you two have been in the process of becoming parents,” Philip begins. Alex feels his blood go cold. Oh, so it’s going to be this conversation. “And I know I haven’t been quite involved in this process, but I would like to extend my deepest condolences for the last surrogate that fell through.”

Alex wants to laugh because, really, how dare Philip drag him to this sketchy meeting just to bring this shit up? It’s been weeks––Alex is trying to push past it and move on but Philip is, just now, expressing his “condolences?” Alex is starting to get fidgety and anxious.

“And I’ve heard that you first tried to adopt a child but ran into some…issues due to the Crown and your own political standing. And for that, I apologize. Truly.”

“Get to the point,” Alex says.

Philip nods and takes a deep breath. “There’s a child.”

Alex freezes––his breath hitches in his throat.

“He’s nearly two and, as I understand it, he’s…well, he needs a home.”

Alex shakes his head. “There’s no way,” he says, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. “It’s––they won’t let us.”

“I’ve spoken to the people that are caring for him right now. I’ve told them about you and Henry and how…how you would make great parents. They’ve agreed to do it on a trial basis as it were––you’ll have him for a six month period and, at the end of that time if they believe he’s safe and protected and in a good place with you two, they’re willing to let you adopt him.”

Alex stares at him for a moment. “You paid someone off,” he says.

Philip chuckles. “Well, hardly. They owed me a favor as it were and––”

“And you wanted to use that favor to help us?”

“I hope you don’t find it cruel when I say that it was not for you,” Philip explains, “but for Henry. I know you don’t quite like me, and I know I have a lot to make up for, but I thought that this could be a good start. I see how Henry longs to be a father and I…I wanted to help. When I heard about this child, I knew that it was meant to be.”

Alex raises an eyebrow. “Meant to be? Really, Philip? I didn’t think you were one to believe in that sort of thing.”

Philip chuckles again. “Correct. But there was something about this whole thing that made me feel otherwise. He’s from––or, well, his parents were from, I suppose––Spain. He’s currently in England, of course, but…well, he already has a name. And I know of your roots, so the commonalities in culture first drew me to this, but then I heard his name.”

Alex decides not to tell him that Spain and Mexico are two very different countries. “What’s his name?”

Philip fights a smile. “Arturo.”

Well, he completely just butchered the pronunciation, but Alex still understands.

_Arturo._

_Arthur._

“What do I need to do?”

Philip grins and discusses the paperwork and a timetable and, an hour later, Alex can’t help but grin like a fucking idiot.

Arturo will be here in a week, or so Philip told him. So Alex spends a week pretending that he’s still miserable because he wants to surprise Henry––wants to see the look of pure shock and happiness on his face. So he makes plans to pick Arturo up from the airport and meet the people currently fostering him. They’re bringing him here on a plane and staying for a week or two just to make sure that the transition runs smoothly. Henry seems to genuinely have no idea what’s going on, so everything is working according to plan.

Alex leaves work early one day to go pick them up at the airport and, the moment he sees Arturo, he knows that this is all meant to be.

He’s small and lighter than Alex is, but he’s perfect and beautiful and his big brown eyes are wide as he takes in the new scenery around him. He’s already set up a car seat––one they purchased a while ago––in the backseat of the SUV that Cash is driving for him because Alex was too fucking nervous to deal with New York traffic. The people that came with Arturo introduce themselves and seem nice enough, though a bit nervous about how all of this will play out. They tell Alex everything he needs to know going into this––that there’s a whole list of foods two-year-olds shouldn’t eat, that he likes to sleep with noise, and a whole bunch of other stuff that Alex tucks away to remind himself of later.

He drops them off at their hotel, promising that they can come over for dinner later but that he’ll need some family time first. And it makes his heart light and happy to hear those words come out of his mouth––family time. Because that’s what they are now––a family.

He scoops the baby––their baby––in his arms when they pull up outside the brownstone.

“You ready, Arturo?” he asks. “You ready to see your new home?”

Arturo smiles so Alex kisses his head and walks up the stairs, carefully as to not drop him. Taking a deep breath, he opens the door.

“Henry?” he calls. “I have a surprise for you!”

There’s a rummaging sound upstairs and then Henry appears at the top of the stairs. He takes one look at Alex with a kid in his arms and lets out a sob before sprinting down the stairs so quickly that Alex fears he might trip. He makes it to the bottom and, with teary eyes, looks at the two of them.

“Alex, where did you––”

“I’ll explain all that later, okay? But first,” Alex says, smiling down at Arturo, “I think there’s someone you should meet. Wanna tell him your name, bud?”

Arturo grins. “Arturo!”

Henry cries again, but they’re happy tears.

Alex grins. “And how old are you?”

Arturo holds up two fingers.

“Well, almost,” Alex tells him with a laugh. “You wanna meet Henry? Can he hold you?”

Arturo nods and makes grabby hands for Henry. Henry opens his arms and holds Arturo close to his chest. As Henry introduces himself and asks Arturo what he likes to do, Alex slides his phone out of his pocket and takes a picture of the two of them. He considers posting it for a moment but it seems like too tender of a moment to post. Instead, he sends it to Philip.

_Thank you––he’s going to be a great dad._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, [Dij!](https://twohomessidebyside.tumblr.com/)
> 
> As always, I'm @bibliothesoph on Tumblr if you wanna say something!


End file.
